


Nightmares and Coffee

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coffee, Conversations, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Everyone is in Future Foundation, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Post Series, Snuggling, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Series.“Thank you.” Komaeda moved around and soon he and Komaru were in the same enclosed area. “Couldn’t sleep?”Komaru lifted her mug. “Am I too obvious?” She then lowered it. “Or do I look sleep deprived?”Komaeda grabbed a coffee mug and some instant coffee as well. “Both, I suppose.” He replied candidly. “Sleepless nights aren’t uncommon to anyone.”Komaru can't sleep so she decides to make coffee and ends up having a conversation with Komaeda.





	Nightmares and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I finally managed to write a Dangan Ronpa story! I've been in a constant loop of having ideas but never liking them enough. So, I took a step back and decided to write a pairing I adore, that being Komaru and Touko! I love their dynamic in Ultra Despair/Another Episode so much! I also love Komaeda/Hinata (shocker) and decided to have a fic with both of those pairings. I admit, this fic turned out a lot softer than I expected but I think that's a good thing. I love having quiet moments in my stories and I hope you all like this one too.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those really motivate me. Also if you want you can check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

That night Komaru dreamt of streets, not ruined ones, but when the city was still alive and intact. People milled around and laughed, businesses were open, cars drove by. It was peaceful and warm. Komaru found herself among the crowd, laughing happily, walking down the street. Her heart was warm and light. She was safe.

Then the men in dark suits. Then the destruction of her house. Then the separation from her parents.

Komaru was then in the apartment, the one they holed her up in. Komaru remembered all the crying, the begging, the fear. She remembered how her throat hurt, her head hurt, and the dried tear tracks on her face. Komaru remembered how she begged and then screamed. Komaru remembered praying under the covers of the dark night for someone, anyone, to come save her.

She then dreamed of Towa City and the destruction. She dreamed of failing, of falling to the Monokuma bots. She dreamt of Touko dying and Makoto never finding her. Komaru dreamt of dying alone.

Her dream ended in despair.

~

Komaru woke up sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead, and her palms clutched in the sheets. Nightmare and reality blurred a little for her and Komaru felt her head spin. She collapsed on her side, closing her eyes, taking in deep breaths. The bed she was in was large, big enough for two people easily. The blankets were warm, a bit coarse but comfortable. Her pillow was soft.

The bed was also empty, save for her. Komaru exhaled sharply and touched the other side of the bed. It was cold, no wrinkle in the sheets from another body. No one else shifting to see what was wrong. No one else to open their arms and hold her as Komaru’s body shook. No Touko to ground her.

Komaru sniffled, holding back tears. She couldn’t fall apart every single time Touko was away on missions for Future Foundation. They were a team, yes, but they weren’t foolishly dependent on each other. Touko was her own person and Komaru was her own person. It was why when Touko was asked to go help out Asahina and Makoto for a few days, Komaru had wished Touko luck, gave her a light kiss, and waved her off.

Makoto. He was also gone on a mission. Komaru curled a bit tighter under her covers and felt a few tears leak from her eyes. Her girlfriend was away. Her brother was away. It was only Komaru. Her two biggest emotional support pillars were gone and Komaru didn’t want to try falling asleep again. If she did the dream would come back. Komaru sniffled a little and sat up. She wasn’t going to cry. She had done enough of that.

Instead, Komaru dressed in a loose robe and walked out of the room she shared with Touko. She put on comfortable shoes and held her Hacking Gun. Feeling the familiar weight in her hand made Komaru feel a bit more stable. She padded down the halls of Future Foundation’s building and to the common area on her floor.

The common area was in an open rectangle with couches, tables, and a small kitchenette to make coffee or tea at. Komaru didn’t bother turning on the lights, instead allowed the hallway lights to illuminate the space. It was enough for Komaru to walk into the kitchenette, fetch the kettle, a mug, and rip open a package of instant coffee. She put it on and leaned against the counter, staring at the metal kitchen appliance, as though that would allow the water to boil faster. Out in the kitchen, away from dreams and her empty bed, Komaru’s nightmare felt distant, though not gone. It hovered around the corner of her mind, poking at the boundaries. Komaru scowled and shook her head, to dispel the thoughts, and continued to stare daggers at the kettle.

“Naegi-san?”

It took Komaru a long moment to realize that someone was talking to her. Komaru whipped her head around, jolting. Her hand automatically went for her Hacking Gun, curling around the handle. In the entrance to the common area stood Komaeda. His hair was fluffy and white as usual. She swallowed and for a second, despite her best effort, saw the Komaeda she met in Towa City. The one tethering on the edge of insanity, the one who spewed black, rotting words and ideal about hope and despair. The one that willingly used her and Touko against each other all for an illusion of grandeur. Komaru shivered and her grip tightened on the Hacking Gun for just a split second before Komaeda flicked the lights on, just the first row, giving a dim orange glow to the space.

The image of the Komaeda she had met in Towa City vanished under the light. Now Komaru could see his Future Foundation suit and the metal gleam of his left arm. She could sense a mellow curl around Komaeda, a relaxed inner peace, a grounded nature that ironically enough Komaru wasn’t feeling. She laughed to herself at the same time the kettle went off, whistling loudly. Komaru immediately grabbed it and took it off the element, not wanting to awake everyone, and turned the stove off.

Komaeda hadn’t moved from his spot during the entire procedure. It was only when Komaru could see him clearly that he moved, slow, languid. He walked until he was on the other side of the counter tops that separated Komaru from the common area. Komaru poured her water and stirred her instant coffee, unsure of what to say. She hadn’t said much to Komaeda ever since she met him again. There was never any reason for her to talk to him; he was usually on Jabberwock Island, Komaru usually in Towa City, and Makoto acting as the bridge between everyone.

“May I have some?” Komaeda asked.

“Sure.” Komaru muttered. “Go for it.”

“Thank you.” Komaeda moved around and soon he and Komaru were in the same enclosed area. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Komaru lifted her mug. “Am I too obvious?” She then lowered it. “Or do I look sleep deprived?”

Komaeda grabbed a coffee mug and some instant coffee as well. “Both, I suppose.” He replied candidly. “Sleepless nights aren’t uncommon to anyone.”

He poured himself some water and stirred his coffee. Komaeda then sipped it automatically, not bothered by the heat. Komaru held onto her mug with a tight grip. She could leave. Komaeda wasn’t going to stop her, however the entire point of Komaru’s little trip to the common area was so she didn’t have to stay alone in her bedroom.

“You can’t sleep either?” She decided to ask, silently wondering if he too had a nightmare.

 “Yes.” Komaeda took a long sip of his coffee again. “Except not for the reason you’re thinking.” He laughed a little. “Hajime couldn’t stop working on some program and the light from the laptop was keeping me up. I figured if I can’t sleep, I might as well be up for a bit. Hajime won’t be done for a while. I can feel it.”

Komaru eyed his coffee. “You won’t be sleeping for a while regardless now.”

“Oh?” Komaeda asked before he looked down at his coffee mug. “Oh no, I’ll be fine. Caffeine makes me sleepy.” He then sipped his coffee again, as though that proved a point. “It’s worse if it’s Espresso.”

“That’s strange.” Komaru blurted out before she realized how rude it came off as.

Komaeda laughed instead. “I’ve always been a bit weird I suppose.” He then gestured to the couches. “Want to sit and chat for a bit? Seeing as we’re both up?”

Komaru thickly swallowed. She hadn’t expected this scenario would ever occur. Still, expected or not, she supposed in the end she didn’t mind. Though what they’d talk about, she wasn’t entirely sure. “Okay.”

“Great.” Komaeda smiled.

They sat down, Komaeda on one couch and Komaru on another. They were separated but close at the same time. Komaru curled into the crook of the couch, her Hacking Gun half on her lap, her coffee held tenderly in her hands. Komaeda sat properly, legs planted on the floor, back flush to the couch. Komaru stared across the room and sipped her coffee now that it wasn’t going to burn her mouth off.

“So, how have things been?” Komaeda asked Komaru.

Small talk. Interesting. “Things have been good.” Komaru truthfully answered Komaeda. “Repairs, destroying Monokuma bots, stopping riots in Towa City – the usual. You?”

“Not quite as exciting.” Komaeda replied. “Just errands for Future Foundation. We just finished today. We’ll be leaving for Jabberwock Island tomorrow.”

Komaru knew that Komaeda’s “we” included Hinata but she still asked. “We?”

“Just Hajime and I.” Komaeda clarified. “Everyone else is either on the island or busy with other assignments.” He swirled his mug a bit, clear that he was closer to finishing his coffee than Komaru. “Though we’ll have to wait until Naegi returns, just for reporting reasons.” Komaeda then paused. “Sorry, is it strange for me to call your brother by your last name too?”

“Oh no.” Komaru shook her head. “Everyone else calls Makoto “Naegi”. I’ve just grown used to hearing my last name and automatically assuming it’s for Makoto. That’s why it took me a moment to realize you were talking to me.”

“I see. So, perhaps, does that mean I can call you Komaru-san?” Komaeda asked.

Komaru blinked at the politeness before she blushed a bit, surprised. “That’s not necessary.” Komaru assured Komaeda. “Just Komaru is fine.”

“Then Komaru it is.” Komaeda tested with a soft smile before it dropped slightly. “Komaru, I admit, I approached you not just for coffee and a chat. If I may be candid for a moment?”

The tonal change in their conversation was surprising, a bit disorientating, but Komaru was used to situations going from fine to awful. Her hand automatically gripped her Hacking Gun. She flushed as Komaeda easy saw her movement and Komaru tried to slacken her grip on it. Komaeda wasn’t a threat and there was no reason for Komaru to feel worried. Komaru dropped her hand from her Hacking Gun and tried to think what Komaeda would say. Would he ask her something? Perhaps something about Makoto? Or perhaps about the outside world he rarely got to see?

“Do you forgive me?” Komaeda asked. “For Towa City.”

Again, Komaeda was surprising Komaru. Komaeda’s face was smooth, no hint of what he was thinking, but his posture gave him away. His posture had changed. His coffee mug was empty and sitting on the coffee table between them. Komaeda was sitting very upright and his hands were balled loosely on his lap. Komaru was hit with a sudden vision, of Komaeda laying at night, thinking about what he’d done. She thought of Komaeda talking to Hajime or perhaps to other people. Maybe he even lost sleep over it. Komaru knew she would. What she didn’t know was the extent of his thoughts, of what Komaeda was thinking and feeling.

For a moment, Komaru’s brain flashed to her nightmare, of the ruins of Towa City. Komaeda hadn’t shown up in her nightmare but the impression of Towa City. The reminder of how she had been alone welled up inside of her as her brain once again reminded Komaru of what Komaeda had done. Komaru’s chest tightened and she did her best to hold back an unwarranted sob. She wasn’t upset and if she started to cry Komaeda could take it in the wrong way. Besides, she wasn’t going to cry. She was going to focus on answering Komaeda’s question.

In truth, Komaru had spent a lot of hours thinking about things, about what had happened. Komaeda had definitely tried to hurt her and Touko, use them against one another, but she couldn’t hold it against him. Komaru couldn’t hold a lot of things against people. Nothing was entirely black and white.

“You’re forgiven.” Komaru told Komaeda softly, “I don’t hold anything against you.”

Komaeda looked like she had hit him. Komaru waited, wondering what Komaeda’s reaction would be. Would he cry? Komaru wasn’t too sure what kind of person Komaeda was in terms of the emotional department.

She just watched as Komaeda opened his mouth a few times, as though his words were slipping past his tongue and onto the floor.

“Thank you.” Komaeda said after a long moment. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

Komaru almost wanted to say there was nothing to forgive him for but that would cheapen his apology. Instead, she nodded and stood up. She still didn’t want to go to an empty bed in an empty room.

“Want more coffee?” She asked Komaeda.

Komaeda looked at her and then at his coffee mug. “Sure.”

~

True to Komaeda’s warning after his second cup of coffee he was half asleep on the couch, his eyes closed. His chest was rising naturally and he didn’t move even when Komaru shook him lightly. Swallowing, Komaru tried to think of where Komaeda’s room was but she had no idea. Cursing herself for not asking Komaeda (their conversation had stayed light and casual), Komaru decided that she’d have to try harder to wake Komaeda up. She had always tickled Makoto awake. Perhaps that would do the trick this time? Komaru’s fingers wiggled towards Komaeda’s unprotected sides and were about to tickle him when someone coughed behind her.

Komaru turned around and saw Hinata standing there. His eyes were soft as they looked at Komaeda and a smile quirked on his face as he noticed Komaru’s hands. Komaru looked at him for a moment before moving her hands away.

“Hinata.” She greeted.

“Hello Komaru-san.” Hinata politely replied. “I see Nagito was talking with you.”

“He was.” Komaru answered, moving away from Komaeda. “We were having coffee.”

“Explains why he’s asleep.” Hinata laughed lightly and softly. “I figured he was out here.”

Hinata smiled and as he looked at Komaeda Komaru suddenly felt like he had seen their entire conversation in a flash of his eyes. However, Hinata didn’t say anything or reveal what he was thinking.

“I’m here to collect Nagito.” Hinata told Komaru before walking over and gently hoisting Komaeda in his arms. “If you want and still cannot or want to sleep, I can come back out here and keep you company?”

Of course, Hinata knew, however he wasn’t lording it over her. In fact, his tone sounded a bit sheepish. It was as though he had accidentally read her diary and was offering to comfort her at the same time.

Well, Komaru supposed that comparison wasn’t too far off the mark.

However, she glanced at Komaeda. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure Komaeda wouldn’t want to wake up alone.”

Hinata’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Then, I bid you a good night.”

Hinata left with Komaeda in his arms, pressed up against his chest. Komaru sat back into the couch and set her empty coffee mug down. Komaru turned and stared out at the window, out at the city lights that were slowly twinkling in the night, showing hope for civilization.

Komaru smiled to herself and kept sitting out on the couch until sleep really hit her, like a truck mowing her down. Yawning, Komaru nestled into the couch and closed her eyes, drifting off asleep while the lights of the city faded behind her eyelids.

~

Komaru woke in bed with Touko beside her, holding her tightly. The warmth from Touko’s body was delicious and Komaru snuggled into it, a smile spreading across her face. Touko shifted and her arm, that had been wrapped around Komaru’s waist, moved up and lightly bonked her on the head.

“What were you doing sleeping out in the open? Do you want to catch a cold?”

Komaru beamed and snuggled into Touko more. “Did you carry me back to the room?”

Touko spluttered. “T-That isn’t answering my question.”

“You did!” Komaru confirmed. “You’re the best! When did you arrive?”

She pulled away a bit, smiling at Touko’s flushed face. Touko frowned through her blush and bonked Komaru again. “Answer my question first d-dumbass.”

There were any number of answers Komaru supposed she could give Touko but instead she hugged Touko again and planted a kiss on Touko’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re here and I won’t be cold”

Touko groaned but her face was still blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Future Foundation Hajime and Komaeda: I know it isn't canon but I like the idea of them being Future Foundation and helping out post series (secretly?)
> 
> Caffeine and sleepiness: Based on myself as espresso makes me sleepy.


End file.
